A Ride Home
by Raggazzed12
Summary: In which Bellatrix has to deal with her ignorant father, her stubborn cousin, and plans revenge. Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Round 4 (or round 2 for Little League, which I am in).


**A/N: This was written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition for Round 4, or Round 2 since I'm in the Little League.**

 **Team: Hufflepuff (We Rock, guys!) Position: Seeker**

 **Prompt(s): Anger (forbidden: anger/angry)**

She stared out the bus window as the rain poured down, wondering how it was taking this long for anyone to talk to someone about one simple mistake. Maybe it was her fault. Maybe she didn't belong there, maybe she was a hag, or something worse, but whatever Bellatrix Lestrange was, it wasn't excited.

Her dark black hair was pushed against the window. " _London is such a horribly dirty city."_ she thought to herself, looking at the ground and kicking her feet against the back of the chair. A 12 year old shouldn't be stuck in a bus like this, or at least, that was her opinion, for the bus was crowded and smelly, and for a member of the Black family to be sentenced to this horrid place was even worse. She was too high up the scale of families to be here in this Muggle bus.

A man came and sat down next to her, her father, and he didn't seem to be disappointed with the bus at all. Bella watched him fearlessly, for he might have been a wizard, but he wasn't terrifying at all. Her head was held up high and she watched him for a few minutes before demanding to know why they were taking a bus home.

"Bella, we can't stay in there much longer, your mother wanted you home." was the response and she glared at him.

"I don't see why we have to take a _Muggle_ bus home. Why not something better, like brooms or apparition?"

"Because I can't take you with me for that right now."

Bella huffed and looked away. All her life her father had denied her of the luxuries of wizard travel and now she was being denied again. What a horrible thing to happen to her, Bellatrix Lestrange, a member of the Black family! What a horrible, disappointing, let-down by her father yet again!

The bus was now moving and she rocked back into her seat, staring at the one in front of them. She studied the back of a man's head that was poking just above the top of it, checking for any weak points. Her brand-new wand slipped into her hand from her pocket and she aimed it at the man, wondering what she should do to this victim of her acrimony.

"Put that down, Bella!" her father said in a hushed and weary voice.

"Not until the man in front of me has learned that he is nothing but a mere Muggle."

"Young lady you will put that wand down now or suffer the consequences of never going outside again until summer break is over."

"And what should I care of the world outside? I will stay in my room if needed, but I will remember this and get my revenge." Bella said, but put her wand back in her pocket.

Her father was too tired to reply to this, so he just let the conversation be. They rolled through the streets. What a horrible day it had been, she had been almost excited about going to Diagon Alley until her father had refused to take her down Knockturn Alley, and then had refused to buy her a pet cat, and instead given her an owl. That had prompted her to lash out at him in any way she could, but since he was stronger, she had ended up being stuck on a bus with her hair more tangled than it had ever been and her dress in almost shreds at the bottom. Her mind with the annoyance of a life time.

Finally, the bus stopped at the house they were staying at, Grimmauld Place. She smiled wickedly as she stepped out, knowing her cousin was in there. Her infuriation was enough to take out some business on him. They walked to the door that only they could see and when her father opened it, she flounced past him and up the stairs after walking down the corridor, determined to find Sirius at her worst mood.

When she reached his room, she knocked and stood waiting, her hands behind her back, and her face with a fake grin that could've killed. Sirius opened the door and for a moment, all she could see was his pale face and dark black curls, and oh, what a position he twisted his face into once he saw her.

"What do you want?" he asked gruffly.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, and what you were up to."

"Right. And I wanted to see if you had grown any taller and if you were feeling okay." he scoffed, and the grin disappeared off of her face, replaced by a frown.

"If I recall, I put you into a risky position when I left this house this morning. What became of it?"

"I… just get out of here, Bellatrix, now." Sirius said, now scowling.

"Not until you tell me what happened."

"No."

"Did she hurt you?" Bella grinned in her wicked way again, almost feeling like this day could get better any minute now.

"GET OUT!" he yelled, slamming the door in her face.

Another door opened at the end of the hall, and a face in the door, but it was quickly shut. Bella laughed at the way Sirius had taken it, and also the way his brother had.

"Bella, get down right this instant!" yelled a shrill voice, her mother's.

"Mommy said come down!" Narcissa yelled as well, and Bella returned to her forlorn state and trudged down the stairs.

"What is it now, mother?"

"I told you not to bother with anyone else in this household for today, even if it is to torture Sirius and such." she said.

Bella huffed again, her annoyance coming back to her. She plopped down on a chair, staring out the window. Today had ended horribly, and she was not pleased at all with what had happened. Bellatrix Lestrange was full of resentment and wanted revenge immediately. Soon she would get that revenge, and she would pour out all of that resentment with it on the victim, which just happened to be Sirius.

 **A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed it! I apologize for it seeming rushed but it was a deadline thing and all since I'm a seeker and so it might be that way for every round. Thank you and even though it was a one-shot, reviews do help!**


End file.
